


Clasp me Tightly

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Smut, clingy tony, pouch sex, steve's dolphin smooth tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony spent years under Ten rings as a merman, he escapes and slowly swims back to the States. On his way he discovers things he never knew about sharks.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Clasp me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Miniraven#9685
> 
> 2) Short Prompts  
> -fucked by merman dick  
>  **this and big tits**  
> 

Tony was free! Free from ten rings free from the pool or grotto they’d held him captive in for years. He swam away as fast as his dorsal fin could take him, he’d been training for this countless hours swimming around, climbing and strengthening his weakened mer body. Ten rings had cursed him in the form of a seahorse, and so he was probably one of the worst swimmers in the sea.

At least the landlubber ten rings wouldn’t get him down here. He motored as far as he dared within the amount of light there was soon it would fade and he wedged himself into a crack. Like he was taught by other long dead captives, Tony had started to build for the ten rings in order to stay alive of course though luckily they didn’t seem to trust him much and were always changing the projects half way.

He’d made so many radios into random objects a bomb casing that housed a radio, a missile tracker that was actually a radio. He had fixed some of the other things like the engine for their jeep, and the coffee machine. Didn’t matter if he heard there had been a bomb unleashed in new york some alien invasion or something. Tony wasn’t sure if there was anything left but he was finally free so he might as well check it out.

Luckily he still recalled the stars and made his long winded trip out of the indian ocean and into the atlantic just adjusting to the water took a day, seahorses were delicate it seemed. It was also phenomenally harder to hunt, luckily with a sharpened knife and nimble hands Tony stole most of his food from passing boats. Or from traps below, occasionally he would see a mer, but they were quick to flee he understood it.

He too fled when humans came along in their bubbly suits and loud machines, bright lights late at night. Obnoxious and they always brought sharks along. Tony would find a nice little place to tuck away and masterbate his time away. Sleeping was dangerous around humans, he knew they were far to inquisitive. So he spent time fisting his pouch and touching his dick which was hidden within. It calmed him, and it wasn’t like he got a lot of it back in ten rings that cult seemed to take issue with sex all together. 

As the water got colder Tony started to slow. He disliked the cold and found himself gravitating to a smaller island off the coast somewhere in the north, the current that passed through on one side was warmer and Tony spent all his time on that side. Well most of his time on that side, tail reaching out on the sand looking for something to hold fast too, and there wasn’t much and it ended up curled around his body in a self hug with the tip rubbing his head as he rocked in the tide.

There was less boat activity on this side of the ocean, Tony was unsure if it had been the bomb or maybe winter? He wasn’t sure but he did know he was going to the colder side of the island to look for food, because the food was always found in cold water much to his dismay. He’d need to find something to hold on to as well waking up with sand in his pouch was no fun.  
-  
On the other side of the island tony discovered an ice float that looked to have someone inside so he wrapped his tail around a section that was meling off and tugged it over to the warmer side of the island. It looked to be some blue shark mer with big pectorals, Tony was instantly smitten. Shame the shark man got frozen.

Tony hitched to it after he pushed it half on the beach, swaying in the current. Feeling a bit horny so one hand dipped into his pouch as he fondled himself. Rubbing at his delicate head and coaxing it to erection and just peeking up over the pouch skin. Tugging his pouch to squeeze around it, he shivered it felt so nice. His tail twisted down tightening up as he came in sticky white streams in the ocean. He sighed and leaned up against the frozen stiff shark tail.

He rubbed his cheek into the tail, it was smooth and then rough depending which way he stroked it with his cheek. Sleepily he hugged it while he cuddled it, forgetting that it was a long dead mermaid.

Tony woke to a hand in his hair, fingers rubbing around his cornets and soothing his aches. He whimpered as his tail tightened its grip he was happy five more minutes. The hands continued to pet and there was a voice and Tony just burrowed his head into the shark tail. There were two firm fins? On each side of his face and the tail under him was trembling. He opened his eyes and peaked up to see a very much alive merman.

Tony smiled and nuzzled the tail under his head with a full on hug from his arms, no words escaped from him. Ten rings had muted him with magic, but couldn’t stop him from mouthing out words like he could talk. So he essentially mouthed his surprise at the shark mer being alive and then went back to rub his face on the tail.

Which those were not fins at all, two stiff phallus shaped object bounced against Tony’s chin as he looked at them. There were fins higher up and between them a slit, Tony looked up at the mer to see that his face was bright red, were they dicks? SHARKS have TWO DICKS? Tony pressed his nose into the slit and let the two dicks hug him that was nice.  
-  
Steve was achingly hard as he came too, his body was stiff and sore. His tail was warm though, and he was very aroused it seemed. He patted down his side reaching for his claspers and found a head with a knobby crown and wild hair. He opened his eyes to see what he presumed was another merman hugging his tail.

He patted the head hoping to rouse the other and get free for surely his claspers were poking him in the face? The other mer merely snuggled down and Steve sighed, and resumed patting the head eventually the other mer roused and got all excited and then started rubbing his face in Steve’s dicks. That was awkward and Steve felt a need to disengage the other mer. So he flailed and to his dismay the other held on even tighter looking up at Steve framed between his two dicks.

He could feel his face flush, the seahorse merman looked vaguely like Howard Stark. Clever hands dipped into his slit and Steve moaned body going lax under the tight tail. He needed a good fuck the way his body reacted to the touches it felt since forever. He gasped as hands cupped both of his dicks delicately, rubbing the tip to the base with calloused hands.

His claspers are pushed together and Steve looks down to see the mer look at him smugly and then opens his mouth and Steve bucks into the mouth. His hands cradling the back of the head as he tried to hold the other mer still to no avail. He could see the way the other’s cheeks bulge with his twin cocks. The tongue sliding between them the back of the other merman’s mouth.

Steve came hard body shaking as he felt the other man coax the last drops out of each dick. Nuzzling them and his slit again, Steve drifted a bit letting the other do what he pleased as it all felt really good. So good, he felt at peace with this body.  
-  
Tony hummed pleased with his limp shark man, and he moved his tail along finding the best place to hold on without complicating any of the shark man’s mobility. Getting the limp body of the shark merman to spoon his own took a bit of effort. Tony held the other’s wrists and pulled them around him. Surely big hands like his would feel good in his pouch.

So he hummed while he waited for the big shark mer to wake, occasionally he’d rub his butt into the claspers and slit hoping to keep the other interested. It worked he could feel the hot stiff dicks against his butt, trying to hold on to Tony. he laughed in delight, which caused a few bubbles to escape and he wiggled back into the other again. 

While maneuvering one of the hands to touch at the lip of his pouch, Tony shivered in anticipation the fingers of the merman were thicker and longer than his own. He dipped one of the fingers into the pouch opening and sighed the fingers were soft and smooth but much larger. It felt rather good.  
-  
Steve came too with a lap full of Seahorse, the merman was lightly bouncing on his dicks and in his hands there was something velvety smooth under them. He leaned forward to get a look over the other’s shoulder. One of his hands was on the outside of the pouch being held still by the merman’s hand and the other was two finger into the pouch. Oh! Steve carefully scissored the two fingers in the pouch and watched as the pouch muscles fluttered around it.

The merman kissed Steve on the cheek and turned a reddish hue to match his seahorse bottom.  
“I’m Steve,”  
Steve hoped by introducing himself and the other would but there was no verbal response just a vigorous nodding and the head turning back to the pouch. Perhaps after the other was satiated sexually then they could talk? Steve had noticed the myriad of scars on the other and was worried that perhaps the war was still going on.

“Oh, that feels lovely!?”  
Steve asked and exclaimed as the rest of his hand entered the pouch, he could feel that the grip the seahorse mer had him in weakened and the body almost flopped. Steve used his free arm to hold the man closer as he fisted his hand in the pouch and twisted it. The other was really loving it the way his face blissed out there was no noise though, even though the mouth opened in a cry not a single word or noise uttered.

Steve had a sinking feeling he’d found a mute merman, while a fantastic lay there wasn’t anything he could tell Steve. Something bumped into his hand in the pouch, he curled his fingers around it and gave it a clumsy tug, the pouch opening around his wrist tightened and his hand was coated in cum as the seahorse came rather violently. Mouth rasping at his neck, but with great care not to use his teeth.

Steve tried to pull away only to find the tail wrapped tight around his body. The seahorse merman flipped to face Steve, smirking, eyes blown wide he leaned in to kiss Steve. Steve leaned in for a kiss too it was nice the other let him have dominance, which turned out to be a ploy once he felt a crafty hand on his dicks.

“Shameless seahorse!”  
Steve tried chastising the other but that only got him another smug toothy smile. Which was rather attractive, Steve placed one hand on the other’s hip as the seahorse guided both claspers into his pouch. The pouch was loose and warm, ah so the prior sex was to warm it up for this. The seahorse wiggled in and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and rubbed his face in Steve’s chest.  
-  
Tony sighed feeling super full, and warm with the stretch in is pouch and the two dicks touching his own it felt great. He rubbed his face in Steve’s dolphin smooth tiddies. Steve was a good name for this hulking hot shark merman. Tony would be fine not returning to New York if he got to stay with Steve, or maybe Steve would come with him?

Steve was grinding into him and he held on tightly to him as he rolled his hips in time with Steve’s. His pouch did a full body ripple Tony would come soon and he was eager to help Steve get there as well, so he sucked on a nipple earning a gasp and his hips stuttered in their rhythm. 

Tony turned to suck on the other licking his way across those massive mounds of muscle, Steve pressed in holding Tony down tight to his dicks as he came into Tony’s pouch and the pressure in his pouch increased and Tony came feeling full. He clinged to Steve as they sort of floated in the water riding out their orgasms.  
-  
Steve came to first and dragged the seahorse merman to a little cove on the island, high tide left enough water and Steve pulled himself out of the water, heaving his tail out of the water without the water to push was a bit of a problem. By the time he was out on the sand he notice the other mer watching him from the water.

He undid the necklace and his shark body melted off and he stood skaily on his two legs. The reaction from the other was a mixture of distraught and peeved. Waving a hand with two fingers up and then slapping the water and pouting while pointing at Steve’s crotch.  
“Yeah sorry, i’m not really a shark.”  
Steve sat down on the edge of the pool and let his feet dip into the water.

“So can you tell me your name?”  
The man swam over clumsily and the tail snaked around one of his legs and just curled around delicately. The merman waited for Steve and then gestured for a hand. Manipulating Steve’s hand palm up and tracing his name.  
“Tony? Thats a nice name. I uh gotta get to New York.”

Tony splashed and nodded his head vigorously.  
“You too? That's great, I could use some company.”  
Steve laughed as Tony wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Sure, but first food. I'm going to see if there are any coconuts, you could do the sea.”  
Tony shook his hand in a way that made Steve laugh, as he got up, ignoring the sand and heading to the tiny outcropping of trees. He could feel eyes on him till he entered the shade.


End file.
